Realization
by wishicouldfly0.o
Summary: Hiroki had told Nowaki to leave and never come back, but he finds himself watching him. When Hiroki is in a bad situation and needs Nowaki's help, will Nowaki come to his aid? Warning: Rated T for Yaoi. Is purely fluff, no smex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

**This story takes place after junjou romantica episode 3, before Nowaki becomes a doctor.**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy!**

**Hiroki's POV**

"What can I get you sir?" He jumped, being as he was deep in thought.

"I'll take a coffee with cream." He said, trying to cover up his surprise.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress said, before turning and hurrying away.

Turning his head back to the window, he saw Nowaki handing a bouquet of flowers to a young lady. He had told Nowaki to leave and never come back, yet here he was, watching Nowaki work. He had tried to force Nowaki out of his mind since the incident the other day where Nowaki had pulled him inside in the middle of his and Akihiko's conversation. Akihiko had only had a second to be surprised before Nowaki had shut the door in his face. Before he had had the chance to get mad at Nowaki, Nowaki had said that he loved him. Then he had yelled at Nowaki to get out and never come back.

"Here's your coffee." The waitress said as she placed it on the table.

"Thank you." He said, and then the waitress nodded and went to attend to a couple a few booths down.

Hiroki hadn't been able to eat much yesterday because his stomach had been aching. The pain had been radiating form his back to his stomach. He was ravenous, but was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold anything down, so coffee was okay until he got home. Just then, he noticed three girls go up to Nowaki. They appeared to be high school girls. One girl laughed and touched Nowaki's arm, which caused Hiroki to choke on the last of his coffee.

He couldn't watch this anymore. He went to stand up, but half way standing pain reverberated through his stomach and back. He stumbled, and his hand slammed down onto the table, causing the people in the café to look at him. He didn't like all the eyes on him, so he ignored his pain and stiffly walked to the counter to pay.

"What did you order?"

"Coffee with cream." His breath hitched for a split second on cream.

"That's one dollar and twenty cents." By now, the cashier was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hiroki said as he fished the money out of his wallet and handed it to him.

"Okay, then, have a nice day." The cashier said, still not convinced, but choosing to ignore it. Hiroki nodded and tried to walk normally. It required great effort to walk with this pain. As he walked out the door, a wave of nausea hit him and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Next thing he knew, he had walked into someone.

"Sorry." Hiroki watched his feet until he had gotten past the person. When he looked up, he saw Nowaki looking at him from across the street. That was all the more reason he needed to hurry away.

**Nowaki's POV**

Nowaki noticed Hiroki run into a guy across the street. He saw Hiroki look up, see him, and pick up his pace. Something was off, though. The way Hiroki walked looked stiff and pained. Maybe he would finally follow through on his notion to go to see Hiroki again, to make sure he was okay.

**Hiroki's POV**

Hiroki fumbled to dig his keys out of his pocket. The harder challenge was getting the keys to go in the lock. It was like this was rocket science all of a sudden. The pain dulled his brain. As he was opening the door, another wave of nausea hit, and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. After throwing up, he felt a little better, but weak. As he headed out of the bathroom, he figured he needed to eat something since he had skipped lunch. So, he went to the kitchen and forced himself to eat a little left over rice with chamomile tea to calm his stomach and hopefully make him sleepy. Hiroki forced the rice down and drank his tea.

Finally, he was able to head to bed. When he was about twenty feet from his goal, however, another wave of pain hit him and he fell to his knees, slowly sinking into a fetal position next to his stacks of books. After a few minutes of this he tried to slowly stand, but ended up falling into his books midway.

"I need to…call someone." He mumbled as he wrestled his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed Nowaki's number. It seemed to ring forever, and his vision began to fade.

"Hello." Hiroki could barely hear Nowaki's familiar voice.

"Nowaki…hurry..I need you…..to…." That was all he could manage before the phone slipped out of his hand and his vision went black.

"What? Hiroki?... Hello?... Hiroki!"

**Nowaki's POV**

"What? Hiroki?... Hello?... Hiroki!" He yelled.

"Nowaki, what's wrong? You're scaring the customers." The manager said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. Something's wrong." With that Nowaki turned, grabbed his bag from under the counter, and ran out of the store. Hiroki's apartment was just a few blocks from here. He got out his cell phone and dialed Hiroki's number.

"Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring"

"Dang it! What happened?" Nowaki said, picking up his pace.

Hiroki had been walking weird earlier and he had sounded bad on the phone; his voice sounded tense and he was breathing heavily. As he rounded the corner, the building where Hiroki lived came into view. He reached the bottom of the stairs in no time and ran up to the third floor, then to the end of the hallway.

He tried the doorknob, not expected it to work because Hiroki always locked is door, but to his surprise, the door opened. Had someone broken into his house? When he pushed the door open, he saw Hiroki on the ground with the phone next to his hand. Books were scattered around him on the floor.

"Hiroki!" He screamed as he ran over to him and crouched down. He turned him on his back and put his ear to his chest. Hiroki had a heartbeat and was breathing. Nowaki went to his bag and got his phone. He then dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend is collapsed in his apartment. I don't know what happened."

"Sir, remain calm. I need you to check if he is breathing."

"He is breathing."

"Are you able to lift your friend?"

"Yes."

"Please get your friend and yourself out of the apartment in case he passed out from fumes."

"Okay." He then took Hiroki in his arms and carried him into the hallway, laid him down gently, and closed the door. "Okay, we are out of the apartment."

"That's good. Emergency services are on the way." With that, she hung up.

"No…Nowaki." Nowaki turned to see Hiroki with his eyes open, then his face contorted and he curled up into the tightest ball he had ever seen a person curl into.

"Hiroki, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My stomach… I don't know what's wrong with me. Can you get me a trash can?"

"Yeah" Nowaki ran back into the apartment and grabbed a trash can from the bathroom. Then ran back.

"Here." No sooner had he gave it to him, did Hiroki start to retch into it. When he was done, he curled back up and squinted his eyes shut tight.

"I though I was dying… when I called you…my vision." Then he had to stop as a last wave hit him, and then subsided. Hiroki relaxed a little. Nowaki crouched down next to him, grabbing his shoulder, thinking he had passed out again.

"I thought I was going to die. What was scarier than death, though, was the thought of dying alone." As Hiroki said this, a single tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Nowaki wiped it away with his finger. He didn't know if it was from pain or from the thought of dying alone.

"You're not alone now." Nowaki said, as he leaned over and hugged Hiroki. Then the sound of sirens came into earshot.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you down the stairs for when the ambulance gets here." Then Nowaki picked him up slowly, trying not to cause more pain.

"Sorry you had to see me like this and…thank you…for everything." Nowaki smiled, mostly from relief that Hiroki didn't seem to be in pain at the moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hiroki asked.

"You need to show me this side of you more often." Nowaki said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He bent down to kiss Hiroki on the forehead, as the ambulance rounded the corner. Hiroki blushed.

"B…Baka!" Nowaki only responded by holding Hiroki closer to him.

"I'm glad you're not dead…when I saw you on the floor, my heart stopped." The ambulance pulled into the parking lot, and Nowaki walked over to it with Hiroki. The back doors opened and the medics began to unload a stretcher, and then saw them. Nowaki carried Hiroki up into the ambulance and laid him out on the stretcher, telling the paramedics that it was Hiroki's stomach. The EMT's asked for symptoms from Hiroki as they strapped him in. Then they were on their way to the hospital.

**So, I hope you guys liked it. Please review. If you have any suggestions to make this story better, please tell me. Constructive criticism is much appreciated because I want to become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I had wanted to have this up on Saturday, but I had 2 birthday parties and a lot of homework. I'm glad that I was able to get this up before the weekend is over though. Enjoy!**

. . .

Nowaki sat in the waiting room, desperately waiting on word about Hiroki. He had been waiting for around two hours, and was starting to get worried. Then, finally, a doctor walked in and slowly approached him. Nowaki stood up and met the doctor halfway.

"Is Hiroki all right?" Nowaki asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yes. He has kidney stones. They are a little bit larger than what we normally see, but he will still be able to pass them. We've given him pain medication and supplies. He was also malnourished, so we gave him vitamins. He will be out in a couple of minutes. Make sure he eats and drinks plenty of water." The doctor said, emphasizing the last part.

"Okay, thank you sir. I will make sure he eats and drinks a lot of water." Hiroki replied, getting ready to set back down, but then seeing Hiroki round the corner. He looked drained, but now that Nowaki knew what was wrong, he was relieved.

As Hiroki got closer, Nowaki noticed he was carrying a small bag. He reached over to grab it, which earned him a strange look from Hiroki, before he handed it over. Hiroki looked utterly exhausted.

"I'm staying with you tonight." Nowaki said, hoping Hiroki wasn't that opposed to it.

"Okay." Hiroki said, as if it was completely normal. Nowaki looked over at him in shock.

"What?" Hiroki asked.

"You're okay with me staying?" Nowaki asked, still shocked.

"Yeah." Hiroki said, leaving it at that.

. . .

Once they got back to Hiroki's apartment, Nowaki headed straight to the kitchen. First, he got a glass of water and brought it to Hiroki, then he went back to the kitchen and made some rice cakes. When he walked back into Hiroki's room, he was asleep on the bed. As much as Nowaki didn't want to wake him up, he needed food.

"Hiroki, I made rice cakes." He said, gently shaking his shoulders.

"I'm not hungry." Hiroki said, as he rolled over.

"The doctor said to make sure you eat, and don't you have to take your vitamins?" Nowaki said, still standing next to the bed. At this, Hiroki got up and shuffled into the kitchen. As soon as he sat down, however, he looked angry.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the vitamins in my room."

"Where are they at? I'll get them."

"They are in the bag at the foot of my bed. Can you also get the pain medicine?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back, just eat."

Once Nowaki left the room, he started forcing the food down. The pain had started coming back a little while ago, and he had attempted to sleep it off, but forgot to eat. When Nowaki came back in, he gladly took the medicine.

"Nowaki, I think this goes without saying, but I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." Hiroki said, breaking the silence that had begun to fill the room.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have done that. You had a right to be angry with me."

"Yeah, but I was too extreme, telling you to never come back. Then, despite the way I acted, you still came to help me."

"Well, I knew you still cared because you were watching me work. I was planning on coming back today anyway."

"Thank you." Hiroki said as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"Did the pain pill work?"

"Not yet."

"How much pain were you in earlier?"

"Let's just say it was the worst pain I've felt in my life."

"Oh." Nowaki said, looking down at the table. "I can get the dishes, you should probably go get some sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep until the pain medicine kicks in." Hiroki said, trying not to worry Nowaki. The next thing he knew, Nowaki's hand was on his waist.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki said, looking up at Nowaki.

"I'm taking you to your bed because you need to rest. A lot has happened today." Nowaki said, gently pulling him along.

"I have to get your bed ready first." Hiroki said, trying to pull away from Nowaki, but Nowaki held him firm.

"Relax, I will sleep on the floor. Just tell me where an extra blanket and pillow are." Nowaki said, as he tucked the reluctant Hiroki in.

"I have some on the shelf in my closet. You can sleep on the couch, though."

"I want to sleep in here in case you need me." Nowaki said, as he laid his blanket and pillow on the floor. Nowaki lay there for around fifteen minutes and Hiroki was still moving around.

"Are you still in pain?" Nowaki asked.

"A little, the medicine just hasn't had time to fully kick in yet." Hiroki said as he rolled over again. Nowaki got up and walked over to the edge of the bed, then climbed in.

"Nowaki, what are you doing?"

"Relax, this will help you sleep, just roll back towards the wall." Nowaki whispered, trying to get his heart under control. To his surprise, Hiroki actually listened to him and rolled over. Nowaki wrapped his arms around him. Hiroki stiffened at first, but then relaxed. In five minutes Hiroki was asleep, followed by Nowaki.

. . .

The next morning, Nowaki woke up to Hiroki's tear filled face. He untangled himself from Hiroki and jumped out of bed. He started searching for the medicine in the bag at the end of the bed, before he realized it was still in the kitchen.

"I will get your medicine and whatever snack you have, so you won't have to wait for me to fix breakfast." Nowaki said, earning a silent nod from Hiroki. After searching his kitchen, he came back with a granola bar and the medicine. Then he came back with a glass of water. All of this, Hiroki downed in record time. Once he was done, he tried to stand up, but his knees buckled.

"Why does this have to be so painful?" Hiroki asked, while squatting. Nowaki came over and helped him up.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The bathroom. Can you get the strainer?"

"I will come back for it." Nowaki helped Hiroki to the bathroom, and sat him down on the toilet, then went back for the strainer. When he came back, Hiroki was openly crying, which was rare. Nowaki handed him the strainer and started to leave when Hiroki grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Just don't look." So, Nowaki stayed in the bathroom, looking at the wall. In a few minutes, he heard Hiroki making pained noises. In an attempt to calm him down, he reached and rubbed circles on his back. What seemed like a century later, he heard Hiroki heave a sigh of relief.

"I passed the kidney stones." Hiroki said, standing up and leaning against Nowaki, who supported him and led him back to his bedroom.

. . .

**Thanks for reading my story guys!Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. I will have more stories up eventually. Hopefully my teachers decide not to assign too much homework. I have to miss two days this week, though. So, I expect all that make up work to be fun. Thanks so much again. Please review.**


End file.
